


i. Power does not make for comfort

by Gigs



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigs/pseuds/Gigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection during a lightning storm is never advisable</p>
            </blockquote>





	i. Power does not make for comfort

There’s something about lightning that reminds Kim of herself. The instantaneous shift from one state to another. The fleeting beauty in the raw power, the aftermath of that nanosecond in destruction. She called on the lightning for her magic and then did her best to mend the scorched earth, replant the burnt stumps and tend to any who got in the bolt’s path.

The flux...that was her lightning. 

That stain that gave her unimaginable power and took her own away. It settled sticky sour and uncomfortably familiar on her mind and form. The voices she could cope with most moments but the other unsettling side was one she rarely voiced to Duncan. How could she talk about the worries of losing herself when she did not yet know the truth about his past and other selves. There was too much she did not know to

The possibilities she could now see...the capacity she now had for magic...those were qualities strengthened by the flux and she was ever tempted to test their limits. She wondered briefly how the others could do it, those more innately powerful, the ones that embraced and actively searched for their limits. How they could stand the pressure beneath their skin? That tick-tock flicker of ebbing control.

The call to give over into curiosity and chaos was stronger at the end of day, when her muscles burned from fighting, her eyes longed to close and her whole self itched with holding herself steady, holding herself back from getting too close to anyone in case that was when she slipped.

That’s where she was now, sword heavy and head weary. The purple veins throbbed, a building pressure begging to be given access to the rest of her, she would not be tired, she would not ache...Holding it back blurred her vision and she let her sword tip fall to the grass. It was so close. The call of the flux, that maternal voice she sang loudly to drown out, alongside that there was the freedom she could have, the whispers of her true potential, right at her fingertips if she only let herself...

Then Duncan was there.

Golden and bright despite the grime of their work, beaming with every inch of his being. He came into her line of vision, a care-free and caring hand clapped to her shoulder as he whooped at their success...what had they been doing...she took a moment to remember. The mass of bones gave away what they had been fighting.

_That was amazing Kim, you were amazing! Wow look at that_

His words spilled over with his laughter and brought her mind out of herself and then she was laughing too. The rain came down and with it came the cold bite of early evening, she half-dreamt she could see steam issuing from where drops hit the threads of purple knitted across her bare arms. All she felt however was the warmth from Duncan and his hand resting on her shoulder. He was an anchor and, for now, it was enough.


End file.
